GMG Vs Tyralis
by Missing Zero
Summary: Many Years ago, the Earth created a monster to punish mankind. 2002 That same monster is found after being put in a deep slumber by a man with dark intentions and is brought to Japan! Guess apperance by Yuffie Kisaragi from Final Fantasy VII!
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla, Mothra, and Gamera Vs. Tyralis: Guardians of the Earth.

Summary: An Ancient Monster is awakened after being put in a deep slumber by a Man with dark intents, he brings the monster back to Tokyo so he can fully awaken it and set it loose on the world! But the Earth has several monsters that are willing to defend the planet and defeat this monster! Special Guest Appearance by Yuffie Kisaragi from Final Fantasy VII!

* * *

**_Antartica, September 13, 2002_**

The savage winds of Antartica blew on the frozen tundras. Among those tundras was a cave, and inside that cave a group of men run throughout the while a man in a black coat walked deeper into the cave. He then stopped in front of a giant doubled door with anicent writings all over the front. The man observed the giant doubled door before going closer to it and placing his hand on it and slid it down the door. On it showed a Giant black dragon destroying what looked like city. **_"Here lays the creature of ultimate devastation, this creature ravaged the Earth to purge it of the infestation that threated the Earth. The Infestation threated to consume Earth in a self destruction manner, the Earth itself created this dragon out of revenge for Infestation causing great harm to it. The dragon destroyed the Infestation, but it's drive for destruction did not vanish and began to destroy the planet itself. Calling upon a guardian to defeat this destructive dragon, the Earth's guardian tried to defeat the dragon, but was unable due to the dragon's emmense power. However the Infestation created a monster to try and make ammends for the problems they created, but they were too late stop their anniliation, but their monster assisted the Earth's Guardian and managed to drive the beast to this place and the Earth sealed the beast away. Should this beast ever awake, the Earth and all that live on it's surface, shall die." _**The Man read as he chuckled and smiled underneath his snow mask as his hand started to surged with black electricity and soon it spread to the door and spread all over it!

The doubled door slowly opened as an eerie mist emerged from behind the door and a harshly cold wind blew out of the room behind the door, those winds were colder than the ones outside but the Man continued into the room. Inside the room was a stair case that lead deeper into the continent, as the Man continued deeper in the ice that covered the continent, not fazed by the extreme tempertures continued lower until he came to another door, however this one had a pedistal and it had a hole in the middle which look like something was supposed to be placed in it. The Man stare at the pedistal for a few seconds before pulling out a black crystal sphere and placed it in the hole and black lights spread throughout the lines on the pedistal and to the ground and finally to the door. The pedistal sank into the ground and the door opened slowly and more mist flowed out with an even colder wind blew out. The Man not faultering, entered the room and stopped at the entrance and smile sadistacally when he saw the same dragon on the door on top, covered partially in ice sleeping.

_**Tokyo, Japan, October 23**_

The streets were busy as always as people crowded the sidewalks and cars filled the roads. One particalir building was a news building and inside was just as busy on the streets below as reports and cameramen alike did their part to bring the peole of Japan the news of today. One man in green vest, with a white shirt underneath it, and blue jeans, that looked like he was in his mid thirdies, was in his desk thinking on a good scoop to do, this man is Tahashi Sugino. "What to do, what to do..." Tahashi mumbled as he played with his pen until something caught his ear. _'The area surrounding the Zenteguru Corperation has been experiencing blackouts recently, which is rather odd because the Zenteguru Corperation focuses on the city's ecocnomics that they devoted themselves to making sure that this city is at the top of economical standards. In other news Godzilla has been sighted near Hokkaido and the military expects him to..."_ The reporter on the air was saying until Tahashi blocked the rest of her report out. _'Hmm, Zenteguru Corperation... A place like that having blackouts? Those guys are perfectionists, there no way that blackouts should still be happening... I better chech this out, this looks interesting.'_ Tahashi thought as he grabbed his camera, notepad and other reporter things and got up to leave.

"Hey, Tahashi! Where are you off this time?" asked another reporter, "I'm off to find out why part of city near the Zenteguru Corp. is getting blackouts." Tahashi explained and his friend scoffed, "Good luck, the Zenteguru Corperation doesn't let anyone inside, and the surrounding city doesn't have a good info." his friend explained, but Tahashi still decided to go, "Thanks, but I'm going anyway. See ya!" Tahashi said as he ran off.

**_Tokyo Japan, Zenteguru Corperations, October 23_**

Tahashi got out of his cab and looked at the towering building that was the Head Quarters of Zenteguru Corperations. in the middle of the building was a giant smybol was ZC. Zenteguru Corperations was a recent Company the came from seemly nowhere and began to grow and help improve on Japan's economics, and in 4 years it became a super corperation that spread all over Japan. Tahashi exited a store that he thought he could get info on the recent blackouts, but he he could get nothing.

"I guess I can't get anything over here." Tahashi mumbled as he looked at ZC HQ, "Time to see what I can get ." Tahashi said as he began walking to to the main building of the Zenteguru Corperation.

Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean near Japan...

A boat was anchored as two men were fishing for the heck of it. While the two were fishing none of them notice a giant shadow from the waters was swimming near their lines, suddenly one of the fishers line got a bite! "Hey! I got something!" The fisher man shouted as he tried to pull in whatever it was that was pulling his line, but it was too great as it pulled on his line. But it prove to be tough as he struggled to reel it in, but then the entire pole was ripped from the fisher's hands and was pulled underwater. "Jeez! What the heck was that!?" asked the other fisher as the water where the pole was pulled undered began to bubble. "Hey, what's that?" asked the fisher as more water was being pushed and what looks like shell breached the water! The giant shell then started to move pass the boat and too Japan! The fishermens who was just fishing for old time sake, has just seen what must have been a monster, but they were too shocked to do anything, I mean come on, what are the chances that a normal is suddenly changed when a monster comes out of the blue?

Back in Tokyo, Japan...

"No! You can't come in!" shouted a guard while he held his hand in front of Tahashi. "The Zenteguru Corperation is not allowing any vistors at this time! Go home!" The guard shout at Tahashi who wasn't giving up on getting in. "Oh come! I just wanna ask some quick questions! Why is there blackouts happening? And what is Zenteguru Corperations doing to stop it!?" Tahashi asked the guard.

"If the officials of Zenteguru Corperations had an answer for the blackouts, they would have told the public already! Now get out of here before I have to forcefully eject you!" The guard shouted as he was about to do what he said as he got ready to throw Tahashi out the gates and away from the main door of the Corperation. Tahashi not wanting to get on the bad side of this guard, he left the entrance of the massive building, but he didn't give his mission to know what was the cause of the blackouts and he had a gut feeling that the source of it was here in Zenteguru HQ!

Seeing that going through the front was out of the question, Tahashi decided to see if there was a backdoor. Not wanting to be seen b the guard Tahashi first left the main gate to circle around the building. Tahashi moved carefully as he walked besided the wall that surrounded the ZC HQ, as he neared the coner he peered his head out to see if there was any guards; there was none, so Tahashi proceeded down the ally and he came to any opening that he peered his head out of the coner again, again there was no guards but there was a walkway that curved several times and lead to the building.

Tahashi first went into the bushes as he followed the walkway until he came to the other side of the building, however there was also several guards there. "Shoot." Tahashi cursed softly as he ducked behind the bush he was hiding in as he retreated back. "Dang it. What now?" Tahashi mumbled as he walked out of the bushes and into a clearing. "Hey you!" shouted a voice from behind Tahashi!

Tahashi quickly whipped around to see if he'd been caught; however, he didn't see anyone, that is until a girl jumped down from the trees. The girl looked like she was in her late teens and was wearing black tank top under a black vest with black shorts and black shoes with high socks. "Are you trying to get into that place too?" the girl asked. "Uh... Yes I am. Why do you want to know?" Tahashi asked, he confused right now, because normally you don't have girls jumping down from trees when your trying to sneak into a mega corperation now do you?

"Because I'm trying too find my friend. He said he was going to work here a few weeks back and I didn't hear from him since. So I went to check up on him, but he wasn't home, he's _never_ home. So I decided to see if he was here, but the guards won't let me in!" The girl shouted, "So what's your story?"

Seeing that telling this girl about his plans, Tahashi decided to tell this girl what he was doing here, "I'm here to see if Zenteguru Corperations has anything to do with the recent blackouts lately." Tahashi explained. "I see, so you wanna get in? I've been seeing if there anywhere else you can get in and I found a service door on the west side, you wanna come?" The girl asked with a smile.

Tahashi thought about this for a moment. This girl jumped down from the trees and now was giving him a way into the seemingly impregneble building, it seemed supisicous, but the girl didn't look like she wanted to trick him and this was his only chance on getting into the building and finding out what he wants. "Fine, I have no other way in. You better not be pulling my leg, girl!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to find my friend! I won't lie about that!" the girl replied back. "And my name is Yuffie! Yuffie Kisaragi!" the girl introduced herself. "Now then, since that's settled, I say we should get going before it's gets dark, security is beefed up at night."

"How exactly you know that?" Tahashi asked curiously, "Because, I've been in there before!" Yuffie explained and Tahashi just look at her dumb folded "Hey, I didn't say I never been in there before!" Tahashi was still in a lot of confusion, how exactly does a girl in her late teens sneak into a mega corperation's HQ without being caught!? "And how in the world did not get caught!?" Tahashi shouted at the girl in disbelief. "Let's just say I have... a talent for this kind of things." Yuffie said in a weird sort of way. "But let's not get into that, follow me!" the myterious girl said as she ran off. Tahashi was still unsure what to think, but this girl knew the only way into building that was supposively easy to get in without getting caught by guards.

Tahashi and Yuffie ran through some bushes, when they got closer to building and the guards, they slowed down and moved carefully pass them to the weat side of the building, "So, uh, Yuffie right? Are you sure that no guards in the sevice way?" Tahashi asked and then Yuffie stop suddenly and start to sweat.

"Uh, Well, uh, you see I wouldn't exactly say that..." Yuffie said nervously, "I had to sneak pass a few guards in there. SO are you good are sneaking around? Because we need to sneak pass a few guards." Yuffie said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Aw, geez." Tahash grumbled as he grabbed the bridge and pinched it, now she tells him that there are guards, and now she tells him that they have to sneak pass guards! If he gets caught, he could be in some serious trouble from both, the authorities and ZC! "Why didn't you tell me that before! I can't be caught sneaking around here!" Tahashi shouted softly.

"Keep your voice down!" Yuffie scolded, "Besides, just follow my directions and you won't get caught." Yuffie assured as they neared the door, however to their surprise, it was already open! "Huh? I'm pretty sure this door was close when I last checked here." Yuffie said as she examined the door. It didn't see like it was broken into with force; instead it looks like someone picked the lock like an expert lock picker. "Well, I guess this makes it more easier for us, come on!" Yuffie said as she walked into the door. The two entered the door quietly as they creeped on the metal walkway.

Tahashi was looking around for any guards, but none in sight. Yet. Tahashi was nervous, their footsteps echoed as they took each step, possiblily alerting any guards around, thus inceasing the chances of him being caught and hauled off to jail for tresspassing. Yuffie looked back and saw Tahashi looking around nervously, "Calm down will ya? I told you, just stay calm and follow me!" Yuffie said cheerfully as she continued.

Tahashi an Yuffie made their way through the service way and got to what looked like an eleavtor, "What's eleavtor doing down here?" Tahashi asked Yuffie. "Why are you asking me? It's the first time I've seen it." Yuffie responded as the two investigated the door, they heard footsteps coming from behind them, they whipped around and a guard standing before them!

"Hey! Who the hell are you two!? What are doing here!?" the guard asked, but got no response as Yuffie and Tahashi were think what to do, however none of them notice someone was crawling on the pipes above. The guard moved closer to the two as the person above crawled over him and was now directly above him, then that's when he sprunged into action! The person fell from the pipes, moved his body so that he would land on his feet and then nailed the guard in the back of the head with his forearm.

"Yuffie!? What the heck are you doing here!?" shouted that person, he looked like eighteen or so and he hand on a weird getup, he was wearing a black jumpsuit with some kind of white chest armor with matching arm guards and shin guards with black boots. Tahashi looked at him and thought he was a spy or some person out of the movies, but what really caught the attention of Tahashi was the symbol on his shoulder, a face of Godzilla with the words 'G-Force' on it.

"I came looking for you! You haven't contacted me in anyway so I got worried!" Yuffie yelled back to the spy looking teen. "I told not to worry!" He shouted back, "Well that's kind of hard when you don't tell me anything, Shen!" Yuffie retorted. "Uhhhh..." Tahashi said not having a clue what's going on. "Hm? Who's he?" The teen called Shen asked. "Oh him? He's...Uh..." Yuffie said but forgot one thing, she forgot to ask Tahashi his name!

"Tahashi Kiriyu." Tahashi introduced himself, "So what's your name?" Tahashi asked. "Shen, Hashigane." The teen replied. "What exactly are you doing in here?" Shen added. "Trying to find out the cause of the recent blackouts." Tahashi explained. "Huh, What a conicidence, I was just about to find that out." Shen said. Tahashi and Yuffie looked at him in interest. "I was just on my way to finding that out, now if you two excuse me and step aside, I have to do what I came here to do." Shen said as he walked pass the two and to the elevator and pulled out a cardkey.

"Hey wait! I came here to find you!" Yuffie shouted. "And you did, now leave before you get caught." Shen said as he was about to insert the key, "Hey wait! Take me along!" Tahashi shouted cause Shen to turn back to him, "Why?" Was all Shen asked. "I came here to find out why the blackouts have been recently and frequently, I've had feeling that the answer was in here and now that I know, I'm not leaving untilI find that out!" Tahashi declared.

Shen looked at him for a moment before turning around, "Fine, but if you get caught, I won't bail you out." Shen said as he inserted the card key and inputed a number code. "Your coming aren't you Yuffie?" Shen said as if he knew she was going to come anyway, which he did knew. "Of course! I'm not missing out on this!" Yuffie said as they all got on the elevator.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is my first Godzilla fiction, I've been a Godzilla fan my entire life and now that I've been on FanFiction, I decided to start a Godzilla story with my little experience of writing stories and my knowledge of Godzilla. Hopfully this will be my best work ever. I might have a few problems on some chapters that doesn't involve battles so be paitent, next chapter might have a monster attack. 


	2. Information

Godzilla, Mothra, Gamera Vs. Tyralis

Chapter 2: Information

Summary: The trio head upwards in to the ZC HQ, looking for the infomartion they want. But unknown to them, something approaches from the sea.

* * *

The elevator rose pass several floors, there was only one button on it's panel, so there was only one choice. As the elevator rose, the group waited for the elevator to rise. "So, Shen," Tahashi said wanting to know something, "How did you get into G-Force?" Shen didn't look at him but he still answered. "I don't wanna talk about it'd be too long." Shen simply said. Yuffie however wasn't satified with that answer, "Oh come on! Why can't you tell us now?" Yuffie complained, "I just don't. But I guess I can tell you why I'm here since you already know I'm part of G-Force." Shen said as the two turn their attention to him. 

"I'm part of the Black Ops of G-Force, we are send to spy on Organizations that are suspected to involve with monsters." Shen explained, "Several months ago, our data base was hacked by an unknown source. It took data based on our masers and several other weapons. It took about two months to narrow it down to Zenteguru Corporations." Shen explained.

"But why ZC? This company devoted itself to improving Japan's economics, why would they want anything to do with monsters?" Tahashi interuppted. "I do not know, that is why I'm here." Shen said and continued "So anyway, after we narrowed it down to ZC, G-Force sent me to investigate. I posed as an employee to get into ZC, of course I wasn't placed in a high office, but I gave me a chance to get in and dig down to see what I could find. After a few weeks of investigating I found out about this elevator, I don't know where it leads to, but it has to lead somewhere important if it's below the surface." Shen explained as they got higher.

"Hey, Shen," Yuffie chimed in, "Why couldn't you guys, G-Force I mean, could just raid this building if you guys thought he stole from you guys?" Yuffie asked as she was sitting on the rail on the side of the elevator. "It's not that simple girl," Tahashi blurted out, "You can't just raid a major company without evidence, there is going to be one hell of chaotic aftermath."

"Exactly the point." Shen concured. "That's why G-Force sent me here, to gather information, then take down ZC." Shen explain. "Oh...So did you find anything?" Yuffie asked quickly when she understood the situation. "Only that this elevator that leads to a restricted floor." Shen explained, "Whatever I'm here for, is going to be on that floor." Shen said as he pointed above as the numbers lit up as they pass the floors until they got to Floor #50.

As soon as the door open, the three moved out quickly and hid behind whatever they could. Only problem was that they were in a hallway with lots of slding metal doors! "Crap." All three of them said at one time. "What do we do now?" Tahashi asked, "Go through one of the doors and hope it leads somewhere!" Yuffie blurted out and ran off to pick a random door. Tahashi stood there baffled while Shen shook his head. "Is she always like this?" Tahashi asked, "All the time." Shen simply explained as he ran to caught up with Yuffie and Tahashi quickly followed.

After trying to get in multipe doors, the trio got to one of the many doors that had no type of sign or indication of what is inside. "No good. Let's try the next one." Shen said as he and Tahashi went on, but Yuffie just glared at the door. "Stupid door! Open!!" Yuffie screamed as she kick the door, only to grab her foot in pain, "Owie, owie, owie!!" Yuffie shouted as she jumped around, with all of her screaming, Yuffie caught the attention of Shen and Tahashi and they walked back. "What did you do?" Tahashi asked, "The stupid door hurt my foot!" Yuffie shouted.

Shen not amussed by Yuffie antics had a scowl on his face. "Of course it's going to hurt if you kick it! It's not going to open if-" Shen was saying but was cut off when the door slide open and the three turned their heads to the door. "O...K." Shen and Tahashi said in surprise, "Hah! In your face Shen!" Yuffie gloated as she ran inside. Tahashi and Shen quickly followed her and as they entered, they notice no one was inside. There was many computers in that room and that was the information gold mine that the trio was looking for. "Yuffie, make yourself useful and help me look for information." Shen said as he moved, but noticed that Yuffie wasn't moving, "Yuffie!" Shen shouted as Yuffie put her hands on her hips and pouted, "Ahem." Yuffie said expecting causing Shen to roll his eyes & head. _"Please." _Shen said annoyed, "Was that so hard?" Yuffie asked as she jump on to one computer and started to search whatever was in the database.

"What do you want me to do?" Tahashi asked, "Look for whatever you came here for, but tell us if you find anything big." Shen ordered as the two got on to differents computers and started their search. The three spent about three hour combing through whatever was in the computers, most files that Yuffie found were anicent text that none of them could decipher. But Shen found what he was looking for, he found the files on the stolen maser and weapons schematics, but he didn't find out what they were being used for, he only found out that several were made, so he continued search. Tahashi was look at the many info that was on his computer and found what he was looking for: Most of the city's electricity has be diverted to a specific area below the building.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Tahashi shouted and Shen and Yuffie got off their computers and raced to Tahashi, "What have you found?" Shen asked, "This." said Tahashi as Shen and Yuffie read the report. "What the hell? Why are they transfering power below the building?" Shen asked himself, "What a sec, what this?" Yuffie said out loud as she began reading the report, "Expedition to Antartica successful? Subject found? Transporting to Warehouse 26 today!? What does all this mean?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It means what these guys found in Antartica, is the reason why there was so many blackouts lately!" Tahashi concluded, "And I'm guess all the electricity being used is for the masers that were built from the schematics they stole. Tahashi look for a map of this building." Shen ordered and Tahashi look on the computer and a map popped up.

Shen looked for a elevator that lead to the place described in the report, that it was below from where they were and they needed to get lower. After studying the map Shen pointed at a elevator that was down the hall they were in with several turns. "There. That's where we need to go." Shen said as he bolted out the door! "Hey! Wait for us!" Yuffie shouted as she ran after Shen. Tahashi had to scramble out of his chair and race out the door so he didn't lose the two.

As Tahashi ran out, he barely saw Yuffie turn the corner and ran all his fastest, he turned the corner and nearly miss Yuffie and again ran. When he turned the corner he lost sight of Yuffie, but then he heard "Who the hell are-" the voice said but was cut off by the sound of punching and kicking. Tahashi ran to the corner where he thought he heard the noise and saw Yuffie jump over the bodies and Shen running like crazy down the hall. Tahashi dashed down the hall and jumped over the bodies and he could see Shen and Yuffie enter the eleavtor and barely made it! As soon as he got in, Tahashi had to press his hands against the wall for support.

"Damn...That's the fastest I ever had to run!" Tahashi complained as he sat down. "Oh come on! That wasn't so far you wuss!" Yuffie teased, but before Tahashi could respond, "Yuffie don't." Shen said with athority. "Fine." Yuffie said like a child. Tahashi was sweating buckets as the elevator went lower and lower. "What could possibly the ZC want that has to be underground?" Tahashi asked, "Whatever it is, if it has something to do with masers, it can't be good." Shen said as they got closer to the bottom. "Yuffie." Shen simply said and looked at Yuffie, "Got it!" she responded as she jumped up and held herself in place on the ceiling, Shen jumped up and did the same as the two looked at Tahashi. "What? You expect me to do that!?" Tahashi shouted, "Yes, unless you wish to get caught!" Shen shouted back as Tahashi signed in defeat and climb his way up and held himself up.

They got to the bottom and as soon the doors open, two guards dress in black entered the room with loaded guns! As they got to the middle of the elevator, Shen and Yuffie dropped from the ceiling and landed on the guards, knocking them out. Tahashi jumped down as well as the three quickly got out and hid behind some crates. They peered over the crates and saw many workers working on a dome-like object on some type of flatbed. There was more guaads over looking the workers and above them all was a metal walkway and someone was walking on top of it with two guards following him.

Shen pulled out a scope to zoom in on the person on top of the walkway and he instantly knew who it was! "Zanosuke Zenteguru!" Shen shouted softly. "What?" Yuffie and Tahashi questioned at Shen's blurt. "Up there on the walkway, it the President and Founder of the Zenteguru Corporations." As he passed on his scope to Tahashi and he saw a silver haired man in expensive white suit looking down on the dome. However as Tahashi was looking at Zanosuke, Zanosuke turned his head and looked directly at him! Tahashi flinched as ducked behind the crates, "What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, "I think he saw me." Tahashi said nervously, "Don't be absurd. We're about 50 meters away from him, there's no way he could have spot you!" Shen shouted softly as he took back his scope and look at Zanosuke only to see him looking right back! "Oh shit!" Shen cursed as he ducked behind the crates again, "Tahashi, forgot what I just said." Shen said shamely.

Zanosuke stood on the metal walkway looking at the ones hiding behind the crates, "Mr. Zenteguru, is something wrong?" One of his bodyguard asked, "No. Nothing wrong." Zanosuke replied as he continued to walk down the walkway and to a person on a control panel. "What is the status of the dome?" Zanosuke asked the scientist, "The dome is almost ready, it would take about five more minutes till it ready to be transported." the scientist responded. "I want the dome to be moved now." Zanosuke ordered as the scientist was taken aback from the order.

"But sir? If the dome isn't properly scured, _IT _might be awoken!" the scientist exclaimed, "That's the entire reason why we brought _IT _here." Zanosuke responded, "But sir! I must protest, if that thing is awoken here, many innocent lives will be- Urgh!!" The scientist was cut off as Zanosuke seized his throat! "I didn't hire you to question my orders. Just follow them. It is of most importance that _IT _should be relocated to the warehouse." Zanosuke said as he tighten his grip, "But sir! Wh-why is it-'Crack!'" The scientist was saying, but then his neck was snapped by Zanosuke. Zanosuke realeased the neck and watched the body fall lifelessly on to the metal, he then walked up to the control panel and inputted a command and then the lights started to flash red.

_"Commensing operations, clear the tracks. Prepare to open the gate." _A computer voice ordered as Zanosuke continued down the walkway then stopped suddenly, "Get rid of this garbage. Clear the walkway of it's worthlessness." Zanosuke ordered refering to the dead scientist then began walking again, the bodyguards nodded as they picked up the body and followed Zanosuke.

Back the trio...

"Oh great what are we going to do now?!" Tahashi shouted, "Calm down they haven't found us yet!" Shen shouted, "Uh, guys?" Yuffie said trying to get the two's attention but no luck. "It's only a matter of time before they find us!" Tahashi shouted again, "I told you to calm down!" Shen shouted again, "Uh Guys?" Yuffie said again but more louder, but it still didn't work. "Just what's the plan now!? How are we going to get out of this mess!?" Tahashi shouted, "First of all, STAY CALM!!" Shen shouted, "GUYS!!!!" Yuffie hollered and that finally got their attention, "What!?" Both of them shouted, "What are we going to do about the dome thingy?!" Yuffie asked as she pointed towards it. "Damn! You two get back to the elevator, I'll place a tracker on the dome and I'll get back to the surface! Go now!" Shen ordered and Tahashi ran off, "You better come back alive!" Yuffie shouted before she ran off too.

Smirking, Shen jumped off of the railing and landed on the balcony below him which was a 3 foot drop and landed right between two guards, Shen then swept the legging on the guard on his right and that stumbled forward and fell off the railing and crashed into a pile of crates! The other guard pointed his gun at Shen, but Shen pushed the gun over his head and planted his foot into the stomach, wrestled away his gun and smacked it across his face, knocking him out! Shen looked over the railing and saw that the drop was too big and looked for another way down, but was taking out of his thoughts when bullets bounced off of the wall behind him, he looked up to see guards on the balcony across him shooting at him.

Quickly looking around, Shen saw a ladder attach to the side of the wall going all the way down. With no time to spare, Shen raced to the ladder as the guards shot at him with their automatic rifles and the bullets all missed Shen by inches as he got to the ladder and placed his feet on the side, allowing him to slide down the ladder. While at the bottom he race towards the dome that was moving through a giant gate, but in his way were several of the workers that still didn't leave. Shen punched out a worker that tried to grab him, then he grabbed on to the worker then pulled on his arm, flipping him over Shen's shoulder! Shen then ran towards the dome, but then two more workers got in his way. Shen saw that there was a crate that he could use a launch pad, and he jumped on it, then used it to jump over the two workers!

When Shen landed, he saw that the dome was almost pass the gate, and the gate was already closing, so Shen had to take a chance and pulled out a gun with the tracker in it and took aim and fired. The tracker zipped through the air as it then hit its mark and it started to flash red as the gate closed behind it. After the tracker was place, the two workers behind Shen grabbed on to him, one each holding on to his arms. But being trained in G-Force, allow Shen to move his body so that he flipped over and landed and then flipped the workers that were holding on to him o to the ground! But there was no rest for Shen as the guard open their fire on to him again, causing him to run back to the ladder and scrambled his way back up, while hoping that the bullets didn't hit him.

Shen reached the top of the ladder then raced his way to the other ladder that was on the other side of the balcony and anothe guard in his way. Shen rushed at the guard as he took aim at Shen. When he ws close enough, Shen did a flying kick that knocked down the guard and sent his gun flying off the balcony. Not wanting to waste time, Shen raced for the ladder as he raced up it as the other one. When he got to the top, Shen made a mad dash to the elevator, but was then cut off by three guards with guns, causing Shen to stop in his tracks. Shen was about to turn around and run, but he was then surrounded by more guards. The situtation seem grim for Shen as the guards closed in on him, but then another alarm went off!

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! A monster has been spotted off the coast of Tokyo! All personal, evacuate! Evacuate! Evacuate!" The computer voice shouted. The guards looked up and around not noticing a elevator door opening. Shen took this chance to make a dash for the door, then did a baseball slide that got pass most of the guards and knock down a few! The had little time to react to what just happen before opening fire on Shen. Shen slide into the elevator and then slammed on the button for the surface. The doors close just in time before the guards entered. When the doors close, Shen finally had time to breath. However it was only now that he realized what the computer just said! 'A monster!? Is it Godzilla!?' Shen thought as he pulled out his communiator, "HQ! This is Shen Hashigane..." Shen said into his communicator as the scene went dark.

* * *

Off the coast of Tokyo...

Several Destroyer ships and Cuiser ships were shooting at the monster that was moving closer and closer to Tokyo, however all of the attacks failed ot pierce the shell's thick exterior. The water around the shell began to bubble as water began rushing up, then the shell lifted into the air! It then started to swirl with the fires from the place where the limbs should be bursting out! After spining in the same place for a while, the flying shell then rocketed off, passing the blockade!

There was only one monster that was capable of such of feat. and that monster was none other than Gamera!

* * *

A/N: Crappy ending I know. 


End file.
